All I Have to Do Is Dream
| Length = | Label = Cadence 1348 | Writer = Boudleaux Bryant | Producer = | Last single = "This Little Girl of Mine" (1958) | This single = "All I Have to Do Is Dream" (1958) | Next single = "Bird Dog" (1958) }} "All I Have to Do Is Dream" is a popular song made famous by the Everly Brothers, written by Boudleaux Bryant of the husband and wife songwriting team Felice and Boudleaux Bryant, and published in 1958. The song is ranked No. 142 on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The song is in AABA form.Covach, John (2005), "Form in Rock Music: A Primer", in Stein, Deborah, Engaging Music: Essays in Music Analysis, New York: Oxford University Press, p.70, ISBN 0-19-517010-5 . The Everly Brothers' version By far the best-known version was recorded by The Everly Brothers and released as a single in April 1958. It had been recorded by The Everly Brothers live in just two takeshttp://www.acousticguitar.com/issues/ag92/EverlyBrosB.shtml on March 6, 1958, and features Chet Atkins on guitar. It was the only single ever to be at No. 1 on all of Billboard singles charts simultaneously, on June 2, 1958. It first reached No.1 on the "Most played by Jockeys" and "Top 100" charts on May 19, 1958, and remained there for five and three weeks, respectively; with the August 1958 introduction of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, the song ended the year at No.2. "All I Have to Do Is Dream" also hit No.1 on the R&B chart as well as becoming The Everly Brothers' third chart topper on the country chart. The Everly Brothers briefly returned to the Hot 100 in 1961 with this song. It entered the U.K. Singles Chart on May 23, 1958, reaching the No.1 position on July 4 and remaining there for seven weeks (including one week as a joint No.1 with Vic Damone's "On the Street Where You Live"), spending 21 weeks on the chart. The song has also featured on several notable lists of the best songs or singles of all time, including Q s 1001 best songs ever in 2003. It was named one of the "500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll" by the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and received the Grammy Hall of Fame Award in 2004. The B-side, "Claudette", was the first major song writing success for Roy Orbison (who also recorded his own version of the song) and was named after his first wife. As a result of this success Orbison terminated his contract with Sun Records and affiliated himself with the Everly's publisher, Acuff-Rose Music. The Everly Brothers' version of "All I Have to Do Is Dream" is featured rather prominently in the 2001 film Riding in Cars with Boys: first the original recording is heard when the father (James Woods) is driving his young daughter (Mika Boorem), who is singing along; at the end of the film the father and the daughter (Drew Barrymore) jointly are singing their beloved oldie whilst huddling together and reminiscing. The song appears in the game Mafia II, even though the game is set in 1951, seven years before the song was released. This version of the song was also included at the end credits of the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Hit recordings Another well-known version is that released by Richard Chamberlain on his 1962 album Richard Chamberlain Sings. This version became a hit in the U.S. when released as a single in 1963, peaking at No.14 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Another hit version of the song is the duet by Bobbie Gentry and Glen Campbell from 1969 (No.27 U.S. pop, No.6 U.S. country, No.3 U.K., No.6 Sweden). The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band's version hit No.66 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1975. Cliff Richard, singing with Phil Everly of the Everly Brothers, took the song to No.14 on the U.K. Singles Chart in 1994. Other versions *1963: Roy Orbison released a version on his album In Dreams. *1963: French chanteuse Sheila released a single with a French version of the song titled "Pendant les Vacances". It was also included on her first album Le Sifflet Des Copains. *1965: Jan & Dean recorded the song on their album Command Performance. *1981: Juice Newton released the song on her "Juice" album. Andy Gibb and Victoria Principal released the song as a single and it was the last single by Gibb; the song was the only single by Victoria Principal. *1984: Jeff Bridges and Karen Allen sang the song in the film Starman, and a recording of them singing it together is included on the film's soundtrack. *1985: John Denver recorded the song on his album Dreamland Express. *1987: R.E.M. performed a version of the song for the documentary Athens, GA Inside/Out. The song is featured on the soundtrack to the film. *1996: PJ & Duncan (now known as Ant & Dec) released the song as a single and it was due to be on their album The Cult of Ant & Dec, but was dropped at the last minute. *2005: The Dandy Warhols covered the song for the Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse video game soundtrack. *2012: Rita Wilson released the song on her AM/FM album. *2013: The Los Angeles-based indie band Summer Twins covered the song as a last track for their EP Forget Me that was released under Burger Records. References External links * Category:1958 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1969 singles Category:1981 singles Category:Songs written by Felice and Boudleaux Bryant Category:The Everly Brothers songs Category:Richard Chamberlain songs Category:Cliff Richard songs Category:Glen Campbell songs Category:Bobbie Gentry songs Category:Andy Gibb songs Category:Jan and Dean songs Category:Nitty Gritty Dirt Band songs Category:Ant & Dec songs Category:Billboard Top 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:MGM Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Rockabilly songs Category:Songs about loneliness Category:1958 songs Category:Jangle pop songs Category:Cadence Records singles